spuds_world_stagefandomcom-20200213-history
Carolusburg
Formally St. Petersburg, Carolusburg is a Swedish city captured from Russians in the Siege of St. Petersburg it is in a important strategic location in the middle of Poland, Russia and Sweden and was a bastion of Russian military power useful in the war after its creation. Tsar Peter invested many resources in its creation and heavily in its defense. History Founding of St. Petersburg Tsar Peter founded it in the beginning of his reign in a swamp, but it was in a important strategic location. It could serve as a fort to three countries and was a good spot for trade and establishing relations with Poland. It is said his eventual plan was to move the capitol of Russia to the city which shares his name. It was settled by Russian settlers payed by Peter from his own coffers. They navigate the swamps with the stoicism and endurance so treasured by. The Russian people, and though they were in harsh conditions settled the town successfully, building out up. Trade from nearby towns certainly helped, as did military support to protect it. Important Russian City The apple of Peters eye, it slowly grew under his guidance to become a mighty city. From here he collected trade, diplomatic favors and gave it a seizable army to defend itself. It is said he had plans to make it the capitol of the expanding Russian Empire. When plotting against Sweden it is in Petersburg that he makes the alliance with Poland and others to figure Sweden apon Brok Rex death. From here hatched the schemes of his secret alliance. On the break out of the great northern war it was a important city. As he slowly lost ground he channeled remaining forces into Petersburg to defend it, and baited Carolus to attack it, so he would be defeated by its superior armies. Fall of Petersburg Carolus slowly moved his forces closer and closer to Petersburg. Though this was his plan Peter began to worry. Charles moves his forces to it and besieged it, and Russia didn’t really have any allies to defend it with. After 3 days of offering surrender Sweden attacked, and had the most devastating use of fire in a siege the north had ever seen. Petersburg Byrnes against Swedish flame weaponry. Men rushed to escape but where blocked by a shield wall. Israeli Tripp’s joined the battle and Carolus and Solomon IIs men made short work of the jewel of Peters eyes. The had won the siege of Petersburg. Carolusburg Carolus decided to use it to push into Russia further as a staging point. As he planned, Russia fell. Still he wanted to use it as a important city and did what Peter did, investing a stream of supplies and other such thing dot build it into a valuable city in formerly Russian lands. It could be a integral part of his plans against the Soviet Union, his new greatest enemy and that is evident to him. Carolus fell ill and here his eighteenths birthday passed. As he was ill a Israeli army marched north to fight the Soviet Union. They came to Carolusburg. Carolus was still very ill, but wouldn’t listen when Solomon asked him to rest. They decided to march together to Stalingrad and left the city. Swamp Life Life in the early days of the city were hard, as the people lived in a flea ridden Swamp. People who were used to freezing cold as standard temperature. But like true Russians they adapted. The city is built into the Swamp, and eventually they removed much of it saw a few streets and other such things. Later on quality of life greatly increased, they enjoyed luxury goods exported from Georgia. The upper class of the city began to rise. This led to communist discontent in the city built it amounted to nothing as Carolus crushed it before they could do anything. It was a luxurious city, and rebelled in its importance. Peter himself spent much of his time here. Category:Russia Category:Sweden Category:City Category:Swedish City Category:Page